


Painfully Oblivious

by clarktaviakru



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Bloom is oblivious, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Musa ships it, Mutual Attraction, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sharing a Bed, eventual hurt/comfort, im a sucker for this bs, someone save stella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarktaviakru/pseuds/clarktaviakru
Summary: Stella is completely sure of her feelings for a certain redhead.Bloom, on the other hand, is totally and painfully oblivious.
Relationships: Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	Painfully Oblivious

Musa sees it- or rather, feels it. The anxious social anxiety when Stella's eyes meet Blooms. The almost overwhelming abundance of concern when Bloom is over exhausted from being forced to unlock the ancient magic buried deep inside of her 10 times over. The way Stella's eyes linger on the details of the redheads face when she knows she isn’t looking. The buzz of light building in her veins when their hands brush each other. It’s lovely, really. But she can’t help but feel bad for the princess.    
  
Bloom has the same feelings, Musa can feel them. They’re buried under layers of friendship and slight distrust. Bloom’s eyes don’t linger on Stellas face when she’s not looking. She stares, pretty obviously, at the girl when she feels like it. She doesn’t see anything weird about the way her heart flutters when she looks at the blonde and she’s free with her touches, whereas Stella would fall out into the floor from anxiety if she tried to grab one of Bloom's hands. 

The insecurity when Bloom makes a joke involving Stella's uptightness and the slight pang of guilt when she notices the girl has stopped talking. She feels it all. Sometimes, to her annoyance, the emotions are so strong she can feel them  _ through _ her headphones. 

  
  


Stella hates it, she’s like a damn grade schooler with a crush. Drawing horrid sketches of her in a notebook she's been keeping under her mattress, getting giddy and excited when Bloom gives her even an ounce of her attention. She also hates the blank look on the gingers face when she looks at her, whereas on her own face she can almost  _ feel  _ emotion shooting from her skin in bursts of white light.    
  
This would be so much easier if she could just hate her, again. She knows she runs to the injured girl during training like a lost puppy dog who finally found its owner. The look of utmost confusion on the other students faces when she shows any emotion besides bitchiness and obsession. 

They aren’t even in a relationship and Stella feels jealousy seep through when she notices someone flirting with her. The kind of jealousy that either makes her want to grab the girls wrist and drag her back to the suite, or go out and get recklessly wasted and flirt with at least 3 of her exes before the night is over. 

She’s only done one of those things. 

She finds herself standing in the mirror, her eyes pointing out insecurities. _ Maybe my nose is too pointy, maybe my hips are too wide, maybe my eyes are too far apart. _

Then again, maybe its just her. Maybe its just the fact that she’s been anything but nice to Bloom since she arrived at school and maybe it was just because she’s unlovable. Her mother doesn’t love her, that’s for sure.    
  
And there's a night, when she’s laying in bed with a small orb of light hanging above her head, where she comes to the conclusion that no one ever loves her the way she loves them, that she just convinced herself that they could love her back. That she was foolish for even trying. 

But there's still a flicker of hope, when Bloom's smile grows wider when she looks at her, when Bloom rests her head on her shoulder during breakfast because Terra kept her up all night  _ talking _ to her plants. 

⋘ ──────── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──────── ⋙

Bloom limps her way to the suite to find Three girls in the room- two familiar faces and one she didn’t quite recognize. In  _ her _ bed. She shakes Aisha awake to ask for an explanation but she’s out like a broken lightbulb and she really doesn’t want to have to deal with Terra complaining about how she ‘ _ woke her plants up _ .’ Her  **_plants_ ** .

She considers sneaking into the specialists' side of the school and making a surprise visit to Sky, but thinks better of it when she remembers that her and Sky weren’t exactly…. 

She could just roll the girl out of her bed and deal with the consequences later. Her feet ache and she’s desperate to sleep, to escape the images of the fake holograms that were a bit too realistic for her taste. She resists the urge to yank on the girl's brown hair poking out from under the covers and stomps her way to Stella's door. 

The door is cracked slightly, when she pushes on it she notices an orb of light hanging above her bed and she can’t help but wonder if  _ the _ princess Stella is afraid of the dark. 

Stellas instincts tell her that she’s being watched and she jolts awake, ready to blind the fucker that dared to creep on her at like- 3 in the morning. 

“Bloom?” She asks sleepily, her face softening.    
  
“Hey.” She replies angrily and Stella wonders what she’s done wrong.    
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Can I stay in here?” Stellas eyebrows furrow in question and she hopes Bloom can see her under the light.    
  
“Aisha has some girl sleeping in my bed and she sleeps like a rock and I didn’t want to listen to Terras awful complaining and I’m tired and my-” She stomps as if to make her point “-Feet hurt.” She almost whines. 

“Gods-” Stella rests a hand on her own forehead, taking in all the information at once had been a task, especially when she was half asleep. 

“Sorry I’m just- so tired I could turn the girl in my bed into roast beef.” Bloom tries to joke and Stella practically leaps from her bed.    
  
“Lets not do that.” Stellas wearing pink silk pajamas that look like they could be from a 2000s movie.

She guides Bloom to her bed, prepared to make herself a pallet with the abundance of blankets she has stockpiled in her closet, when she feels Bloom pull on her arm.    
  
When Stella gives her a quizzical look, Bloom replies with   
  
“What? Are sleepovers like, not a thing in fairy town?”

“Sleepovers are a thing in  _ fairy town _ , but I wasn’t aware that this was one?”

Bloom ignores her, tugging loosely on her sleeve and Stella sighs, allowing herself to be pulled down.    
  
She notices how soft bloom looks, the light above the bed illuminating her face just so much that she could see the outlines of her features. Her eyes glow a soft, dim orange and Stella realizes she's heating herself up.    
  
“Is it that cold in here?” Stella turns towards her, only to be surprised by the closeness.

“Yes, actually.” Bloom seems unfazed “Aisha keeps it like a sauna in there.” She motions to the now closed door.   
  
“Says it’s good for her swimmer muscles or something.” 

  
They had hung out alone before, one of their favorite spots being a closed off area of the library, concealed by the bookshelves.   
  
But this feels different.    
  
Stella has her eyes trained on the redheads, willing herself to keep them there and not lower. For once, Bloom isn’t laughing or making some joke about how  _ weirdly _ Stella is looking at her and she finally acknowledges the butterflies dancing along the pit of her stomach.    
  
She finally acknowledges what she’s known has been there for a while. 

Bloom is the first to fall asleep, one hand buried under her own body and the other laid on her pillow.    
  
Stella lays there, a bit awkwardly, as Bloom steals the majority of the comforter. 

She feels a leg brush her own and she stiffens, and gives a sigh of relief when she realizes the girl is still asleep. 

She allows herself to appreciate her beauty for a split second, her hair in a loose ponytail, her lips softly parted. 

  
She wonders what they’d feel like pressed against her own.    
  
She notices the faint smell of cigarette smoke and she wonders how she hadn't noticed smoked cigarettes. 

  
Finally, she manages to fall asleep, Blooms soft breathing lulling her to sleep. 

Something shifted between the two that night, though they might not ever acknowledge it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I think I may add more chapters to this. But I hope you enjoyed !! <33


End file.
